


there were no other stars

by turnip (calculus)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Science, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/turnip
Summary: The life and times of returned-astronaut Jeon Wonwoo and his continued struggles in remembering zero gravity longer exists, featuring his long-suffering significant other, Kwon Soonyoung and their litany of broken crockery.





	there were no other stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlesunfl0wer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunfl0wer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [clusters of galaxies in your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825319) by [littlesunfl0wer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunfl0wer/pseuds/littlesunfl0wer). 



> lmfao i wrote this in the beginning of my seventeen fandom spiral immediately after seeing mae's astronaut fic, but then i never finished it and it's kind of sad to see it languishing still in my drafts. so here is a section of it because i want ppl to laugh damnit

**1\. coffee is Hot and also not a solid**

Adjustment is slow for astronauts after reentry: Soonyoung knows this, has spent far too many hours in the annals of the internet looking at videos and thought catalogs of veteran astronauts, but he's never quite internalized what that would mean for Wonwoo. (Or, really, for them both. In the months he’s spent alone clutching a body pillow in a half-empty bed, Soonyoung has really only ever thought about getting to hold Wonwoo in his arms again, to give him the spicy ddeok and steal his kimbap rolls at food stalls, and watching his stupid nose crinkle whenever Soonyoung makes a shitty joke. He just missed and missed, and all else became second thought to a yearning that just kept consuming.)

He’s readied himself for Wonwoo’s faraway eyes and the thought of playing second fiddle to the vast enormity of the stars in Wonwoo’s orbit, but—

“Fu—shit, fuck!”

He really didn’t prepare himself for Wonwoo’s lack of gravitational awareness.

Soonyoung holds in a breath before lifting his head up from his grading, and Wonwoo just lets him stare while he looks mournfully down at his newly-stained brown-and-cream sweater and the overturned mug of coffee. He takes a moment to thank past Soonyoung for not going with the impulse decision for a kitchen rug, and makes sure the laughter is firmly bottled before shuffling out of his seat to grab Wonwoo a towel.

“Forgot which way was down, huh?” he says wryly, wetting a cloth towel under the kitchen faucet so he can mop up the spillage. Wonwoo just huffs and pulls his sweater away from his body, trying to air out the damage a little.

“Six months I spent in zero-gravity, and I’ve already lost my favorite sweater and two pairs of slacks to the war,” he says morosely. Soonyoung can’t help it, the petulant pout on Wonwoo’s lips hard to ignore, and snickers a little.

“Be glad the coffee is only room temperature, right?” he offers under Wonwoo’s glare, but he can’t find it in himself to feel too bad. The spill is a quick clean-up, and he tosses the towel into the sink without much care when he’s done.

Wonwoo sighs, Atlas holding the world on his thin shoulders, responds, “Yeah, well, it wasn’t this morning,” and Soonyoung bursts out laughing.

 

**2\. noodles are meant to be eaten, not worn, buddy**

On Saturday afternoons, Soonyoung likes to kip out in their living room, monopolize the cushiony couch and the junky coffee table for grading. Standardized testing regulations have made his job a little more difficult on the weekends, taking away the fun of going out on lazy dates with his boyfriend and giving him practice exams to administer to his weary fifth graders. So, instead of going for lunch in Hapjeong and knocking elbows in the crowded streets with all the other university students milling about on their free day, Soonyoung is cuddled up on the couch, feet in Wonwoo’s lap, and eating jajangmyeon and fighting for the crispy pieces of tang su yuk. His test papers are stacked haphazardly on the clean side of the coffee table, marked tests on the floor within reaching distance, and Soonyoung alternates between being fed mouthfuls of sticky noodles by Wonwoo and reading through his students’ answers.

“We should watch a movie after this,” Wonwoo says, stirring his bowl of noodles absentmindedly. Soonyoung hums an agreement and checks the writing rubric before marking through a student’s scribbled essay.

“What do you feel like watching?” he prompts, ticking off the wrong answers and flipping the page of the test. Wonwoo chews slowly through a mouthful of black bean sauce and pork and taps his fingers against the bone of Soonyoung’s bared ankles.

“There’s not really anything good out right now, right?” Wonwoo says rhetorically, not bothering to look at Soonyoung for a reaction. “Oh, wasn’t there that one animated movie that came out? Your Name or something?”

“That hasn’t been in theaters since April of last year, buddy.”

“Huh, how ‘bout that.” There’s silence after Wonwoo’s noncommittal response, save for Soonyoung’s scratching pen, and Soonyoung just nudges him in the thigh with a sock-covered foot when it stretches for too long. “Oh, yeah, um, how about Wonder Woman? I heard that’s really fun to watch.”

“And by heard, you mean Seungkwan wouldn’t shut up about it after his man-date with Hansol, right?” Soonyoung says dryly, sharing a smirk with Wonwoo.

Wonwoo stares off into space, a mock-haunted expression on his face. “I’ve literally never heard someone speak for so long about the _singular_ time his hand accidentally grazed the other person’s while sharing popcorn.”

“They’re young and in love, don’t tease,” Soonyoung says, but he’s only able to hold his expression for a second before he and Wonwoo crack up, leaning against each other for support. It’s different, having someone to laugh with, when Soonyoung has had to learn to share his laughter with the quiet space around him in the months of Wonwoo’s absence. He reaches over, and grabs for Wonwoo’s hand, content, and Wonwoo obliges—

—by completely letting go of his jajangmyeon.

It’s silent for a long stretch, both of them just staring at Wonwoo’s lap. Then Soonyoung starts giggling, can’t stop them from spilling out into full-bodied laughter even with his feet covered in black bean sauce and slimy noodles, and Wonwoo just drops his face into his hands. Soonyoung drops his papers in favor of smacking Wonwoo’s shoulders, head thrown back and tears starting to run, and Wonwoo takes it, letting out a hoarse whale groan.

The bowl topples onto the ground, unnoticed.

**Author's Note:**

> mae!!!!!! im sry its never gna be finished but here is a fic i promised u like a whole year ago


End file.
